


Cookies In The Ice Palace

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cute, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, sisterly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is alone in her ice palace one day and Anna decides to pay her a visit, bringing freshly baked cookies. (Sisterly Elsanna) (Fluff)





	Cookies In The Ice Palace

Elsa stood on the balcony of her ice palace, looking out at the sprawling mountains of Arendelle. Her palace may have been built on the highest peak, but Elsa knew she wasn't on top of the world. Her home of Arendelle was a few miles away, down a small path she had carved herself, and yet up here, it was so distant.

Her duties as queen often tired her, leading to a lot of exhaustion during her day, but up here, she was at peace. Her ice palace was her second home, a home away from home, and this home was where today she felt she truly belonged.

A pair of mittened hands wrapped themselves around her waist and a soft giggled entered her ear. "Hey, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Hello, Anna. Come to visit me?"

"Well someone has to come keep you company up here," Anna replied. "Gerda baked some cookies for you, chocolate ones."

Elsa licked her lips. "Well, I suppose a few wouldn't hurt my queenly figure. I'll gladly have some with you."

"Then come inside then, Snow Queen, it's way too cold out here for me," Anna stated. "And don't give me that cold never bothered me stuff, I saw you on my birthday with the sniffles."

Elsa laughed as she Anna headed inside. "A minor incident, Anna. I won't let it happen again."

The two sisters entered the central hall of the ice palace, Elsa creating a table for them.

Anna placed a large hamper on the table and took out a small bag, filled with the cookies.

"Mmmm," Elsa commented. "Smells delicious." Anna laid out a few of the cookies on the table and Elsa took one, chewing it softly.

"And how does the queen find her cookies?" Anna wondered.

Elsa smiled and her eyes slightly watered. "Mmmm, not even a god would could have made a cookie as good as this."

Anna giggled. "So pretty good then?"

"Pretty good, yeah," Elsa replied.

Anna tucked into one of the cookies, admiring Elsa's palace. "I'm glad you didn't get rid of this place. It's still so beautiful to look at."

"Not as beautiful as you, Anna," Elsa replied, chewing her cookie.

"Hey, you're the beautiful one, I'm the cute adorable one."

Elsa giggled. "Some may think that's the other way around."

"To hell what other people say, it's true. You are a beautiful woman, Elsa."

Elsa blushed. "I'm very lucky to have you, Anna."

"Because I say you're beautiful?"

"Because you complete me. Without you, I don't know where I would be."

Anna kissed her sister's cheek. "Well, I'm here and right now, I wanna have some fun, so… snowball fight?"

"I've got a better idea," Elsa stated. "How about we… build a snowman? For old times sake."

Anna chuckled. "Alright, but no bringing it to life. We've got enough sentient snowmen in our lives."

"I concur, you wouldn't believe how excitable those snowgies can be."

"Oh trust me, I know all about it," Anna remarked. "Well, mostly from Kristoff when he and Olaf brought them up here."

Elsa held out her hands and her magic shot from her hands, making a small pile of snow on the ground.

"Might need a teensy weensy bit more snow, Elsa," Anna pointed out.

"Okay, Princess picky," Elsa smirked, adding some more snow to the pile.

Anna got down on her knees and began to pile some of the snow into a ball, Elsa helping out.

"Remember, big at the bottom and smaller on the way to the trop," Anna said.

"This isn't my first snowman, Anna," Elsa reminded her sister.

Anna and Elsa moulded the lower body of the snowman perfectly before Anna added the upper body.

"Alright he's all done," Anna said.

"He? For all you know, it could be a she, or someone between genders," Elsa pointed out.

"Alright,  _it's_  all done," Anna corrected herself. She took her finger and made a small smile with her hand into the snowman's face and two dots for eyes.

Elsa made a small ball of ice and placed it in the center of the snowperson's face, making a makeshift nose. "There, perfect."

Anna folded her arms. "Not bad if I do say so myself," Anna admitted.

Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder. "So what shall we name them."

"Alex, it's a rather gender neutral name," Anna replied.

"Good choice," Elsa agreed. "Although Jean was a close bet for me."

"It can be it's middle name," Anna joked.

Elsa held Anna's hand. "I love you, Anna."

Anna then hugged Elsa tight. "I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and the two sisters embraced, looking at the new snow creation.

xXx

 

 **Authour's note:** Just some cute Elsanna fluff for you all! I'm going to be putting out a few one shots and ficlets over the next while or so, mainly because I'm not ready to put out of the first chapter of Last Knydaxian 3 just yet, but I am going to put it out on saturday and update it on more or less a weekly basis, until the fic gets done which is when it will be on the usualy daily schedule you all expect from me. See you then.


End file.
